All We'd Ever Need
by Rose Demica
Summary: SEQUEL TO Home Is Where The Heart Is. New characters on the scene. Who are they? What are they? How do they know the Cullens? Why is Emmett pouting? Since Aro has gone what will the rest of the Volturi do? CO-WRITTEN with TwilightLuver127b
1. Wow, It's Great To See You Again!

_**A/n: Here is the first chapter of The Sequel. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1: Wow, It's Great To See You Again!**_

_**Bella Pov: **_

_**One Year Later**_

It's been one year since we were in New Zealand. We had decided to move away from Forks. Too many memories. So we were moving to Astoria, Oregon. Alice and I were sent to the supermarket to pick up some food supplies for Carlee, Carter and Seth. Alice was speeding off towards the supermarket with me sitting in the passenger seat.

We fish tailed into a parking spot and parked the car. "Come on Bella," Alice said dancing out of the car. I rolled my eyes and walked carefully after her. Alice had gotten a trolley and danced daintily on her toes.

We walked down the aisles reading each item on the list. I smelt someone who I hadn't seen in a year. My eyes flashed to the end of the aisle. There were two of them. They had a small child with them too. Alice skipped over to them. "Alice!" I hissed. I followed after her.

"Hi I'm Alice and you are?" Alice chirped to the two young woman I knew them as Hannah and Donna. Donna's eyes flashed to me. She smiled lightly with a flash of recognition in her eyes.

"Bella?" Hannah asked. The child perked up. Hannah picked up the small child. The resemblance between the two was uncanny. I'm guessing she had a child. "No sweetie this is Bella too." Hannah spoke to the child in her arms.

I saw Hannah had a simple gold wedding band on her finger and Donna had a sparkling Amethyst engagement ring on her left hand. "I see the boyfriend finally did something about putting a ring on your finger. Oh right this is my fourth cousin and sister in law Alice Cullen. Alice this is Hannah Brandon or I'm guessing your last name has changed. Also Donna Demica." I introduced.

"Yup, it is now Hannah Masen. This is Isabella Donna Marie Masen. I loved your name so I used it for my first child." Hannah said introducing me to her child. Bella held her arms out to me. I carefully picked her out of her mother's arms. Baby Bella's blue eyes sparkled.

"How old is she?" I said bouncing her in my arms. One second she was in my arms the next she was in Donna's arms. "Bella! No don't use your powers in public!" Hannah reprimanded Bella. Wow Bella can teleport.

"She is six months. She got part of my husband's powers. He can do force fields. As you know I read mind and can turn invisible. Donna controls water. Alex, Donna's fiancé can control fire. Our friend Lauren can control the weather with her emotions." Hannah explained.

Oh wow. They all have powers. "Well we better get our shopping done. Here I'll give you our address so we can get together some time." Hannah said pulling out a small notebook and scribbling down an address. She handed it to me.

"You live just down the road from us. We are in that big blue/grey three storey." I explained. A young man walked over and wrapped his arms around Hannah's waist and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I've been looking everywhere for you. One second you where with me the next you're gone. Oh sorry who are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm Isabella Cullen you can call me Bella and this is my sister Alice Hale." I said. I put my hand out to shake. He placed his hand into mine. "Luke Masen." He said shaking my hand.

"As I was saying before my husband interrupted. My husband and I live in that three storey house on the hill with all those stairs." Hannah explained rolling her eyes. "Also Donna and her fiancé live across the road from us. Lauren our friend and her husband and their daughter live about six houses down." She finished.

"Well come visit us. Later if you're not busy. I'm sure our family will love to meet you." I said as we waved goodbye. Alice pushed the shopping cart down each of the aisles putting in all the necessities we needed. Bread, milk, eggs, butter, sugar, flour, chips she even put a tonne of chocolate in. I dragged her to the meat section and got a variety and then we went to the fruit and vegetables.

Potatoes, lettuce, strawberries, melon, tomatoes, mushrooms, spring onion, blueberries, raspberries, broccoli, carrots. Alice ran to the dairy section because she forgot to get the cheese. Once we had finished we went up to the cash register. All the items were scanned. I took out my black credit card and scanned it.

We took the groceries to the car and drove off home. A flash looking blue Audi passed us. Hannah was driving she waved to us and sped off. We pulled up to our home. Edward came out to help with the bags. "Hello, Love." He said kissing me gently on the lips. He grabbed some of the bags and ran inside.

I grabbed the rest of the bags and followed him inside. Edward had already put all the groceries away. He took the bags out of my hands and begun to put them away. "Bella you smell… different. I mean it smells human but it doesn't. It smells familiar." Edward said.

"Well it probably smells familiar because it is. Remember when we went to Dunedin? We met those two girls? Well we saw them at the supermarket." I said. Edward dragged me to our room. I hadn't seen it yet because Alice and I were sent to the supermarket.

Our room was brown. We had a large bed dominating the centre of the room with blue and brown pillows. It had a large brown comforter. The floors were cream-colored carpet. It was wow. "What do you think?" Edward asked from behind me.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well why don't you tell me. How sturdy is the bed?" I purred into his ear. He placed his lips on mine and I began walking back towards the bed when the doorbell rang.

"Bella? It's for you." I groaned and pulled myself away from Edward. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs with me. There standing in the doorway was six people two were carrying small children.

I noticed, Donna, Bella. Hannah and Luke. "Hello. Glad to see you could make it." I said.

_**A/n: Next update Friday or Saturday.**_

_**Next Chapter: "Oh It's On **_

_**Preview: Hannah grinned and teasingly blew him a kiss. Rose growled. I laughed, Emmett went to tackle Hannah over but she disappeared before his eyes yet again. Emmett stomped his foot and pouted. **_


	2. Oh It's On!

_**A/n: Here is chapter 2. There is a preview at the bottom.**_

_**Chapter 2: Oh It's On **_

_**Edward Pov: **_

_Edward who are these people?_ Esme asked me in her thoughts. "Mom she can hear you. She can read minds too you know." I said. Everyone around was shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm being rude here. I'm Hannah Masen and this is my husband and daughter. Luke and Bella. If you are wondering we are immortal humans. I'm twenty-one. My husband is twenty two." Hannah explained.

_Immortal humans? What are they? _

_I wonder if they'll put up a good fight._ Emmett thought. I rolled my eyes at Emmett's comment. We all went into the lounge and sat down. "Well if you are wondering who everyone else is. This is Lauren, Dylan and Keshira Thomas. I'm Donna and this is my fiancé Alex Lockwood." Donna introduced the rest of her friends.

"So immortal humans? What can you do that we can't? I wonder how your species differs from us." Carlisle asked. _I am curious to find more about them. When did you meet them? _

"We met them last year when Bella and I went to New Zealand." I explained. Carlisle nodded. "Well we really don't know how we differ from your kind. I guess our differences are that our heart still beats, blood runs through our veins and we can have children." Hannah explained.

_They can have children? That is so not fair. They are immortal and they can still have children. That isn't fair._ Rosalie whined in her thought. Hannah rolled her eyes. "Oh well you know Bella and Edward. This is Carter and Carlee. Their children. This is Seth, Carlee's husband. Stefan, Seth and Carlee's son. Annabelle, Carter's wife." Carlisle started.

"I'm Carlisle this is my wife Esme. This is Alice and Jasper. Lastly Rosalie and Emmett." Carlisle finished the introductions. "Rosalie do you want to hold Bella?" Hannah asked shyly.

Rosalie's eyes lit up and she nodded. Bella then teleported into Rosalie's arms. _Whoa! What was that?_

_That is fascinating _

_She is adorable. _

"I'm guessing you want to know what our powers are?" Donna asked curiously. Carlisle nodded. They all got up and walked outside. "Is there a clearing close by?" Luke asked.

"Yes right past the trees by the stream." Carlisle. Luke then opened some sort of portal and asked us to follow. I stepped through the portal with my Bella at my side. The other side of the portal was in the clearing. "Holy shit that is awesome dude!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmett Cullen watch your language!" Esme scolded. Dylan snickered. Lauren his wife whacked him upside the head.

"Ok who wants a little fight?" Hannah suggested. "Alex sorry but you can't use your power we don't want to kill them." She continued glaring at Alex.

"What's his power?" I asked curiously. _Fire. He can control fire. It is useful but highly dangerous. We have to be burnt to be killed too so we know vampires have to as well. Oh he can also control Earth._ Hannah explained in her head. I nodded.

"He controls fire." I explained to my family.

"Oh you guys are so on!" Emmett boomed. "Who is first?" Emmett asked. Hannah raised her hand and smirked.

"So Emmett the rules are no tearing off anyone's limbs. No hurting anyone." Carlisle said sternly. Please does he think we are weak? Hannah scoffed in her mind. "Bring it Emmett!" Hannah called.

Emmett began to charge at Hannah. Esme began to fret. Hannah smiled. As soon as he was a few centimeters from her she turned invisible. Emmett stopped suddenly. _Where did she go?_ Emmett thought. Then Hannah appeared in front of him. Emmett growled. Hannah grinned and teasingly blew him a kiss. Rose growled. I laughed, Emmett went to tackle Hannah over but she disappeared before his eyes yet again. Emmett stomped his foot and pouted.

"Emmett, did you really just stomp your foot?" Hannah asked reappearing. She was smirking. Emmett kept pouting like he did when he didn't get his own way. "Aw is Emmie losing to a girl?" Hannah teased in a childlike voice. Emmett nodded pouting.

Emmett then charged at her. She disappeared. "Quit doing that." He whined. The battle continued as Hannah kept disappearing and reappearing just to piss him off. Emmett right now had Hannah in a tight hold. I mean she wasn't struggling. So she must have been in this kind of position before.

Emmett charged at her again but she disappeared and she tripped him over. He made this huffing some as he collided with the ground. Hannah smirked and disappeared again. Emmett got up but then was pushed down to the ground. Hannah had him in a choke hold. Not like that it would do any harm to him but bruise his ego.

_3, 2, 1. I win._ Hannah said in her mind. I smirked and laughed. Hannah turned visible she was sitting on Emmett's back. Emmett was pouting.

"Beaten by an immortal human or a girl by any means. Emmett how does it feel?" My Bella asked. Emmett growled and stalked towards Bella. "Uh no. Emmett. Come on. I'm sorry. Do you want a rematch?" Hannah mocked.

"Lauren! Your turn." Hannah said. Lauren walked forward into the small field. Carlee walked into the field. I smiled.

"Go!" I called. Carlee began to levitate Lauren. Carlee smirked. She was about to drop her when Lauren's eyes blazed in fury. Thunder, lightning and rain began. We all got drenched. Strong winds blew through the trees blowing all sorts of leaves and twigs at us.

Carlee lowered Lauren to the ground they began fighting. Lauren tackled Carlee to the ground. Lauren was levitated off her. Lauren was dropped to the ground. "Lauren retract the claws!" Donna called teasingly. Carlee kicked Lauren in the chest and she flew back.

Lauren flew into a tree. She wasn't hurt. Just overly pissed off. He eyes were deep black with rage. We learnt that if Lauren got too mad her emotions would take over her and she couldn't control them. One time we heard that Lauren let her emotions over take her that she killed someone. Luckily they were in a war and that person was meant to be killed.

Carlee's eyes focused on Lauren's form racing towards her. Lauren was then tossed into a large muddy puddle. Once Lauren got up she was drenched head to toe in mud. I could have sworn I heard her growl. Lauren flipped my daughter onto her back and growled into her face.

Carlee growled back and kicked Lauren off her. This fight was interesting. Even though I was very protective of my daughter I knew this was just like play fighting. Lauren round housed kicked Carlee to the ground. Carlee was then pinned to the ground.

"3, 2, 1. Lauren wins." Carlisle called.

Lauren smirked and walked to where everyone else was. "Hmm Luke and Edward." Lauren said. I walked into the field with Hannah's husband. "Go!"

I concentrated on each of his moves. He was just standing there. Watching me closely to see if I would make the first move. We stood staring. He would've noticed but I took the smallest steps that only vampires could see.

He came at me. He rugby tackled me over. I kicked him swiftly off me. My eyes darted to where he landed. He got up swiftly. He was only a few inches shorter than my 6'7' I darted over and swung him into a small bush. I watched the small tree crumple down under his weight.

He glared at me and I took a swift kick to the chest. I caught myself before I fell. Luke then began to shoot these large blue orbs at me. I neatly dodged them. I learnt that they were his force fields. I didn't watch I was encased tightly in one of his orbs. I growled fiercely.

He released me and I ran at vampire speed towards him, pushing him swiftly to the ground. He struggled under my arms weight. "3, 2, 1. Edward wins." I let him up. I held out my hand.

"Good job." I shook his hand.

"Donna and Jasper." I decided. Donna walked slowly into the field. Jasper was hesitant at fighting her. I knew he wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally

Jasper ran at Donna and she watched his moves carefully deciding on what to do. A puddle suddenly appeared in front of Jasper and he slipped over in it. Donna began to giggle. Jasper stood up and shook off the mud. It was flicked in all directions. Showering us with mud. Alex pulled all the mud off everyone.

Jasper made Donna's emotions turn confused then she stopped looking around. He latched his arms around Her waist and bought her to the ground. She rolled over and pushed him to the ground not before shoving a handful of mud in his face.

He spluttered. He began to spit the mud out of his mouth. Jasper swiped Donna off him and launched her into Hannah and Lauren who were standing watching completely engrossed. "Hey!" They both yelled.

Donna swiped Jasper onto the ground. She tossed ice balls at him at extreme speeds. Many hit him. He dodged a few but some hit Rose, Emmett, Lauren and Dylan.

Donna the trapped Jasper's feet first in ice then the ice began to rise and trap him in the solid ice. He couldn't move an inch. Donna melted the ice but not before catching the water and making it into a bubble of water

She then froze him in it. She then shattered the ice ball that Jasper was tightly encased in. She held him to the ground.

"3, 2, 1. Donna wins!" Carlisle spoke.

As Carlisle spoke Alice had a vision.

_The black cloaks surrounded us as a vicious battle began to unfold. _

Alice came out of her vision shocked. "They're coming all of them. For revenge they are avenging Aro." Alice spoke.

"We are helping. I'll take Bella, Stefan and Keshira to your home. Then I'll come back and help." Hannah said. Donna and the other's nodded. Luke opened a portal for Hannah; Jasper went with her to make her daughter sleep for a while.

As they came back. The black cloaks arrived.

_**A/n: Next chapter up tomorrow. **_

_**Preview: **_

_**"It's Time For A Little Revenge" **_

"_**Well that's a pity. I'm sorry it has to end this way Cullens and Cullen's guests." Caius spoke. The Guard charged at us. Everyone launched into action.**_


	3. It's Time For A Little Revenge

_**A/n: Hey. I am sorry I have to say this here but my best friend Donna (renesmee is awesome) received a horrible review stating that she stole the story (All We'd Ever Need) from me when we had both written it. I personally put the story up on her account. She had my permission and I have hers. We write stories together it's what we do. We were both very hurt that someone would anonymously review and say the most hurtful things to her. We both would like to say that it offended us greatly and the words that were used were offensive and crude so I'm sorry we had to say this in an author's note. Hannah and Donna. **_

_**Chapter 3: It's Time For A Little Revenge**_

_**Bella Pov:**_

The Volturi, well what was left of it came into view. Caius was leading the group. I was guessing this wasn't a friendly visit because the wives never left the tower and they all were here. Every single one of them.

"Where is Aro?" Caius called across the clearing. His crimson eyes glared menacingly at all of us. From the corner of my eye I saw the other's preparing to attack. None of us had lighters but we had learnt that Alex, Donna's fiancé could control fire. Also Lauren could control all the elements.

"Caius, Aro hasn't been here or to Forks for years. Why do you think we would know?" Carlisle asked. The guard stood rigid in their positions. I couldn't stand the wait. If we fought lives could be lost. We didn't want our new friends to be killed because of something I didn't over a year ago.

I saw Hannah shoot a questioning look at me. I was kidnapped by Aro over a year ago. He fought and I killed him. I explained. She nodded and turned her attention back to the Volturi.

"Well that's a pity. I'm sorry it has to end this way Cullens and Cullen's guests." Caius spoke. The Guard charged at us. Everyone launched into action. Thunder and lightning came but no rain.

One of the guard members came for me. I flipped onto their back and wrestled them to the ground. I was launched off. I kicked them forcefully into a tree with all my strength. They crashed into a tree but knocked over more. I dashed over and tore his right arm clean off his body.

Lauren shot a ball of fire at the limb and it burst into flames. He fought with one arm trying to catch me off guard. All around me I could see everyone fighting. Donna had a cut along her cheek and a ripped shirt. I couldn't see Hannah she was most likely invisible.

Lauren was fighting Jane. I'm guessing Lauren had enough of torturing Jane so she just set her on fire. Her entire body just burst into flames. As the embers licked at her skin she screamed in absolute agony.

Lauren then began her next fight. What shocked me was that there was a huge Tiger. Dylan must be using his shape shifting powers. Luke was fighting normally because his powers were only portals and force fields. Alex was attacking two of the guard at once.

I was then locked in a vice grip from the guard member whose arm I had amputated to put it nicely. I kicked him off me and tore his other arm off. There was a loud metallic screeching as limbs were torn from bodies.

Edward was in deep concentration with his battle against Caius. It was like they were dancing around waiting for someone to make the first move. Caius wrapped his arms tightly around Edward. I growled furiously. Caius had his arms then around Edward neck about to tear it off. A tortured sob tore through me.

A flaming rock then hit Caius in the dead middle of his back. I looked over to where it came from. Alex was standing there looking smug. Then a guard member came up behind him. "LOOK OUT ALEX!" I yelled. He turned around swiftly.

I was then caught off guard by someone side tackling me. I growled furiously for being caught off guard. I caught onto his arm and pulled myself up off the ground. Then with the arm I was gripping I swung him around and he accidentally slipped out of my grasp but ironically he landed in a burning pyre.

There was only a few guard members left. I got my grasp around one of the nearest guard members and tore through the hard, cement like consistency skin of the guard member and tore a leg from his body. There was metallic screeching all around the clearing as body parts were being torn from bodies and burned to a pepper colored ash that would blow away in the wind and never be discovered.

The harsh winds created by Lauren's fierce determined emotions tousled my hair in the wind. Framing my face as it whipped against me. The scent of burning flesh wafted through the dense air. I watched the fight raging in front of me.

Hannah and Donna had paired up against one of the guard members. Each of them had expressions of anger, pain and determination. Donna's long hair had leaves embedded into the delicate curls. Her clothes streaked with mud and speck of blood. Hannah had a gaping gash on her right arms it dripped with sweet flower scented blood that no vampire wanted to drink.

Her shirt had been torn down the middle. It now looked like a vest. Each of our new friends fought with a determination that was so new to us like they were protecting and fighting for their family.

One of the surviving guards grinned maliciously as he went in for the kill. He went and wrapped his arms so tightly around Luke, Hannah's husband neck. I heard his tortured scream before I saw what was happening. I didn't think before I acted. I ran at such speeds across the clearing that I had never reached before.

I cleanly tore off the guard member's head quickly before Luke was taken away from his wife and child forever. Luke fell to the ground after he was released from the guard's grasp. He was gasping for breath.

I looked around the clearing. It had small fires flickering in the wind. Purple smoke had risen into the sky to give it a violet sheen. I saw Hannah kneeling by her husband's head and stroking it gently.

Donna and Alex were wrapped in a tight embrace. Dylan transformed back into his normal self. I giggled as I saw Dylan still had his tail from when he was a tiger. Everyone saw what I was laughing at and joined me. Dylan was confused and playfully hurt at our laughing.

The vampire and immortal human world were now safe from the Volturi. We had destroyed every last member and burnt them into as. Edward wrapped me in a tight hug. We were then back at the house where Carlisle could stitch up the injuries our friends had acquired.

This friendship was going to last forever. I just knew it.

_**A/n: Next chapter Tuesday. **_

_**Preview: "BOYS AGAINST THE GIRLS!"**_

_**I launched a handful of mud at Alice. It got into her hair. She screamed as the mud began to slide down her back. I giggled. Alice turned her flat black eyes on me. Her lips twitched and there was a full-blown mud fight.**_


	4. BOYS AGAINST THE GIRLS!

_**A/n: Here is the next chapter.**_

_**Chapter 4: BOYS AGAINST THE GIRLS!**_

_**Bella Pov: **_

It had been a week since the unexpected battle against the remaining Volturi members. Everyone was back to normal after getting some injuries during the battle. We were all sitting around in the lounge. It was very boring. Normally we could find something to do but not today.

Donna was playing with Hannah's daughter on the ground. Alex was in deep conversation with Edward and Jasper. Hannah and Lauren were talking to Carlisle about the differences between us. Carlisle wanted to do more research on them Donna and Hannah were happy enough to give him blood samples to work with.

"I'm bored can't we play baseball or something?" I suggested randomly. All eyes flashed to me. I smile. Emmett stood up and began pulling everyone to their feet. "Come on, come on. I wanna play." Emmett said jumping up and down.

Alice pulled all us girls up into her room. Alice pulled out nine baseball uniforms. The boys had our normal blue and white ones while the girls had purple and white ones. Each of us had a white G on the cap. The boys had a B on their cap.

Luke teleported us to the baseball field. The boys were bating first. Lauren made it thunder to mask the sound of the vampires playing. We were scattered around the field. Carlisle was up to bat first. Alice was standing on the pitcher's mound. Thunder sounded around us.

"It's time." Alice said. Carlisle nodded and Alice flicked her arm out. Like a snake striking. Carlisle's bat collided with the ball. He flitted around to first base as Donna went after the ball. It was then encased in a ball of water. She bought it back to her hands. Yet Carlisle was already safe on base two.

Alex was up next. Alice threw the ball. Alex smashed the ball into the outer field. He and Carlisle began to run around the bases. Rosalie caught the ball. "Two outs!" Esme called. The boys groaned at the loss of two players getting out.

Edward came up to bat. He winked at me. I rolled my eyes and theatrically blew him a kiss. Alice threw the ball and Edward hit it with such power that it flew into the trees. He began to run around the bases. Hannah ran into the forest. As immortal humans they were fast but not as fast as vampires they could go 2/3 of the speed we could go.

Hannah came skipping out of the trees carrying the baseball smirking. "Sorry Eddie. But you're out." Hannah said tossing Alice the baseball.

"Three outs! Change sides!" Esme called. We changed sides with the boys. Emmett was sulking that he didn't get to bat. Donna was up to bat first. Jasper threw the ball towards Donna's bat. She hit it and dropped the bat and immediately began running. Edward and Emmett jumped for the ball but crashed into each other instead.

Donna made a pulled of water in front of her and she slid to home plate. "One point to the girls!" Esme called. Donna's uniform had a huge mud stain of the front of it. I was up to bat. Alice was fretting over Donna's uniform.

I hit the ball and got to second before the ball got to home plate. Hannah was up to bat. She swung and smashed the ball. It flew over the boy's heads and kept going off towards the forest. It the hit Emmett in the head.

Hannah and I ran. I slid to home plate while getting covered in mud in the process. Hannah came in behind me. "Two points for the girls. That makes three. Boys you better up your game." Esme said.

The game progressed. We were tied at ten home runs. The boys were getting more determined to win. Emmett was up to bat. He hit almost got to home but Lauren got him out. "Aw did my monkey man get out?" Rose mocked Emmett teasingly. Emmett glared at us all.

Luke was up to bat. We just needed to get two more outs to win. Luke got out before he hit second base. Then we got out Jasper. So girls won. I then felt something hit me dead in the back. I turned around to see Emmett with mud in his hand.

I sent him a death glare. I smirked. I bent down and gathered up a handful of mud and threw it in Edward's direction. It hit him right in the face. I laughed at his shocked expression. Edward darted after me with a fistful of mud. I shrieked with laughter as we ran around the baseball clearing having a mud fight.

I launched a handful of mud at Alice. It got into her hair. She screamed as the mud began to slide down her back. I giggled. Alice turned her flat black eyes on me. Her lips twitched and there was a full-blown mud fight. We were covered head to toe in mud. Alex threw a handful of mud at Donna.

It got into her mouth. Hannah smashed a handful of mud into his face as payback. Even Esme and Carlisle had joined in. Rose was launching a bunch of mud at Carlisle. Who thought she'd have the guts. His lips twitched. Then he began laughing.

Carlee and Seth were in a full-blown make out session. Edward and I kept throwing handfuls of mud at them. Carlee broke away from Seth shrieking. Carlee then threw mud at Edward. I laughed at my husband's expression. He then shoved mud into my face.

I laughed and ran around throwing mud at everyone. This was so much fun. We never did anything like this before. Everyone was just so carefree. Even Carlisle and Esme.

Annabelle took it upon her to jump on Carter's back and bring him to the ground and basically dump him in a massive puddle of mud. Carter flipped her into the mud. We all stopped and took a look at each other.

Alice's hair was streaked with mud, as were her clothes. She began giggling. Alex was just covered head to toe in mud. There was no doubt about that. He began laughing along with Alice. Carter and Carlee were drenched in mud there was even a few leaves and twigs thrown in there. Edward's bronze hair had clumps of mud and leaves throughout his clothes were streaked with mud. Rosalie was just laughing because she was normally so protective of her hair but just laughed along with everyone else. Hannah and Donna were leaning against each other trying to catch their breaths.

The Cullens having a mud fight. Who would have thought?

_**A/n: Next chapter up Thursday. **_

_**Preview: It's Time**_

_**Once they had finished Donna threw her bouquet and it hit Lauren in the face. Lauren got annoyed and growled at her. From the corner of my eye I saw Alex pick up a piece of their wedding cake and hurl it at Donna. She shrieked.**_


	5. It's Time

_**A/n: Hey. This is a small favour. My best friend Donna or as you know her Renesmee is Awesome. Has received yet another review how her facts were wrong in her story Mistakes Were Made. She is thinking of taking herself off fanfiction. Please show her your support and review or pm her to show her how much you care. Thanks. Hannah xoxoxo Donna says Hey. **_

_**Chapter 5: It's Time**_

_**Alice Pov: **_

Donna and Alex were getting married today! I was excited to dress Donna up in her dress and her makeup. They were having a simple wedding. Donna had decided that she was going to have Bella (my sister), Hannah, Lauren, Rose and I as her bridesmaids. The dresses were simple and purple.

I flitted around the room trying to find everything I needed for the day. Donna, Hannah and Lauren walked into the room laughing at something. I grabbed Donna and forced her into the chair. "Oh Donna I feel sorry for you. She is planning on torturing you." Bella said sitting on another chair flipping through a book. I stuck my tongue at her.

I began on Donna's make up focusing on her eyes mostly. Rose was playing with her hair, trying to decide on a style. Hannah was busy doing Lauren's hair since we were focusing on Donna.

We finished on Donna her hair was half up half down secured with sparkly purple clips. I ran and got her dress. Hannah and I helped her slip it on over her wedding lingerie it was a floor-length strapless dress. It had small silver gems in between the bust going down in an arrow. It was tight around the bust to show off her curves.

The bridesmaid dress was a plum color. It was strapless knee-length that went into three layers at the end. It was tight around the waist like Donna's dress to emphasize the curses each of us had.

Time flew by quickly and then it was time for Donna to walk down the aisle. Donna's parent's family had come down also Alex's. I skipped down the aisle first taking position at the end of the garden aisle. Bella went next slowly walking down. Hannah walked down grinning at her husband. Lauren walked down and stood beside Hannah.

Donna and her Dad began to walk down the small aisle. Her Dad placed her hand into Alex's and the ceremony began. The Minister began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Alex Lockwood and Donna Demica, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before all the world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together."

The Minister then asked Alex to begin speaking his vows to Donna. While joining their hands.

"I, Alex Lockwood, take you, Donna Demica, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not know yet, in all the ways that life may find us."

Alex then took Donna's left hand in his and gently slipped the white golden band onto her finger as he recited the binding words.

"Donna Demica, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

"I, Donna Demica, take you, Alex Lockwood, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me. We will go through life together learning from the mistakes we made and the fights we have knowing our love will grow stronger every day. Knowing I can trust you throughout this life."

Donna then grabbed Alex's hand and slipped the white golden band onto his finger. She gently squeezed his hands.

"Alex Lockwood, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

"With this statement made of love and trust, which we have just heard, I now wish you to greet Alex Lockwood and Donna Lockwood as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The Minister spoke and then Alex took Donna's face gently into his hands and kissed her.

Then they began their walk down the aisle. We were having a small reception inside our house. Donna and Alex began their first dance as husband and wife. 'Someone Like Me' by Atomic Kitten.

_Don't let your head rule you heart _

_Don't let your world be torn apart _

_Don't keep it all to yourself _

_Just let all your emotions run free with someone like me _

_That's the way it should be _

_Someone like me _

_I know it's hard when you're feeling down _

_To lift your feet up off the ground _

_We make mistakes but doesn't everybody _

_You don't always have to agree with someone like me _

_That's the way it should be _

_Someone like me _

_We know the story so far (what you want and who you are) _

_What you want and who you are (Free) _

_Let all your emotions run free _

_You don't always have to agree _

_With someone like me _

_That's the way it should be _

_Someone like me _

_Someone like me_

Once they had finished Donna threw her bouquet and it hit Lauren in the face. Lauren got annoyed and growled at her. From the corner of my eye I saw Alex pick up a piece of their wedding cake and hurl it at Donna. She shrieked.

"You asshole. You ruined my dress!" She yelled. Emmett then threw a piece at Bella. Bella threw one at Edward. Hannah shoved a piece of cake into Luke's face. Then there was a full-blown cake fight. I swear Alex and Emmett are somehow related. First they started a mud fight and now a cake fight.

I was then caught off guard by Hannah throwing a piece of cake at me that hit me in the face. She smirked at me. I growled at her and grabbed a glass of wine and tipped it on her. "PAYBACK!" I screamed laughing.

There was cake and food and drinks flying all around the small area. This was going to be a nightmare to clean up. Oh well it was so much fun. There was still half the cake left when Emmett pushed my face into it.

I kicked him where the sun don't shine and stalked off to clean up. I grabbed the girls so we could all clean up. We left the boys looking dumbfounded. Well it was time to get Donna ready for her honeymoon.

_**Preview:**_

_**Chapter 6: SCHOOL!**_

_**I kept getting all these lustful stares. "Edward we don't want a repeat of last time." I told him as we walked towards first period. "Wait what happened last time?" Hannah and Lauren asked in unison.**_

_**A/n: Next chapter Saturday. **_


	6. SCHOOL!

_**A/n: Hey thank you for the support. We both really appreciate it. Preview at the bottom of chapter. **_

_**Chapter 6: SCHOOL!**_

_**Bella Pov: **_

Donna and Alex left for their honeymoon after they cleaned all the cake and food off their clothes. I kept pulling bits of cake and this some sort of meat out of my hair. Ew. It was really disgusting and it smelt really bad.

I heard from Alice that we were starting at the High School here tomorrow. Fabulous. We Edward and I were going for seniors this year. Alice and Jasper were juniors. Emmett and Rosalie were seniors. Hannah and Luke were seniors because they looked closer to college student's then high school students.

Donna and Alex were going to be seniors when they got home from their honeymoon. Carlee and Seth were posing as juniors as were Annabelle and Carter. Lauren and Dylan were seniors. Esme was staying home with Bella (Hannah and Luke's daughter), Keshira and Stefan.

I showered to get all the cake out of my hair. It fell to the tiled floor in a soggy mess. I scrubbed my strawberry shampoo into my hair. I let it soak into my hair and let it take over the horrid cake smell.

I grabbed my Freesia body wash and sponge and scrubbed away at the purple icing smears over my pale skin. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair then grabbed my strawberry conditioner and rubbed it into my hair and let it soak through the strands to transform it back to its original silkiness.

I rinsed off the body wash and it left my second favorite scents surrounding me. I turned off the shower and pulled a clean towel around my body and wrapped another around my hair to stop it from dripping down my back.

I went Edward and my closet and found some clothes for school. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and my dark blue blouse. I got my undergarments and pulled them on before pulling on the jeans and shirt. I pulled a pair of knee-length boots. I got my hairdryer and dried my hair.

I pulled my silky locks up into a clip and went downstairs to find Edward. Edward was playing my lullaby on his piano. I sat down next to him and leaned into him. Edward stopped playing and leant over and placed his lips onto mine ever so gently as if it would ruin the moment if he rushed himself.

"Edward, Bella, Carlee, Carter, Seth, Annabelle Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper! Time For school!" Alice yelled and it echoed through the house. Edward and I got up off the piano bench and grabbed our bags and met the others in the garage.

Edward, Carlee, Seth and Jasper came with us in Edward's car. Alice, Annabelle, Carter, Emmett and Rose went in Rosalie's car. We were meeting Dylan, Hannah, Lauren and Luke at the school.

Our stories were different this year. Alice and Carter were twins. They were adopted because they dramatically lost their parents in a fire. Emmett and I were also twins adopted by Carlisle and Esme posing as Esme's nephew and niece. Jasper and Rose were twins they were adopted by Carlisle they are his nephew and niece.

Edward and Carlee were siblings. Edward was the older sibling. He could so pull that off. Annabelle was an orphan so she joined the family. Seth was the same. Hannah, Luke, Lauren and Dylan were going to be explaining their stories to us.

When Donna and Alex got back Donna and Hannah were going to be posing as sisters them being twins with same eye and hair color. Lauren and Luke were posing as siblings they got a kick out of that. Dylan and Alex were going to play the sibling card as well. Their parents were vacationing if there was any questioning.

The classes were so boring and repetitive. I had first period with Edward, Hannah and Lauren. Second with Luke and Rosalie. Third with Hannah, Edward and Luke. Lunch with everyone. Fourth with Emmett, Dylan and Lauren. Fifth with Hannah, Edward and Emmett.

Sixth I had with Hannah, Rosalie and Lauren. The day was slow. Donna was supposed to be in my first, third, fifth and sixth. Alex in my second and fourth. I had already learnt this stuff before. I could basically give the lessons that they were suppose to teach us, what I would never do.

I kept getting all these lustful stares. "Edward we don't want a repeat of last time." I told him as we walked towards first period. "Wait what happened last time?" Hannah and Lauren asked in unison.

"Edward punched an old acquaintance's nephew in the face for looking at me the wrong way." I explained as we walked into the classroom. They grinned and we walked to the teacher and he pointed us to four seats at the back of the room.

We talked most of the period about the classes. We had to do group work so two other people had to join us. They reminded me of Lauren and Jessica. They didn't want to do any work except stare at Edward. Hannah and Lauren flicked their pencils at them.

"Oh I am so sorry. I am a klutz I wasn't watching where I flicked my pencil. Let's get back to the work." Hannah apologized sarcastically. Lauren kicked the blonde's chair quite hard and she jumped out her seat and onto the floor. I laughed but hid it behind a cough.

"Sorry. I must really watch myself." Lauren said smiling at her. The blonde glared at Hannah and Lauren. Edward smirked but kept his head down and we worked on the sheet we were supposed to be filling out.

The rest of the day flew by. Hannah and Lauren still kept getting evil glares from the two girls we had to work with. Edward kept getting flirted with which made him uncomfortable.

Lunch was fun. People tried to come sit with us but we joked that our imaginary friends were sitting there and they didn't like them. Their faces were hilarious. Hannah turned invisible and tripped them over and was back at the table and visible before anyone saw her.

The whole cafeteria was laughing at them. I'm guessing school was going to be fun with our friends.

_**A/n: Here is your preview next chapter will be up tomorrow. **_

_**Preview:**_

_**Chapter 7: Well She's Missing Now! **_

"_**Ok it's been five hours. Where is she?" Luke said mostly to himself. Carlisle looked confused. "Who isn't back?" He asked as his eyes flashed around the room quickly taking in everyone who was here.**_


	7. Well She's Missing Now!

_**A/n: Here is chapter 7. Enjoy. Thank you so much for the support. **_

_**Chapter 7: Well She's Missing Now! **_

_**Hannah Pov: **_

I ran through the forest concentrating on the music blasting through my ears. I had to train to keep up my fitness. The forest was like an endless trail. As I ran the trees blurred I didn't even know how fast I was going. I began to turn down a trail to get out of the forest.

I saw someone who I never wanted to see again in my existence. Why didn't I tell anyone where I was going? "It's you." I spoke as I slowed down. I was about to turn invisible when I was grabbed around the waist tightly so I couldn't escape.

I let out a loud scream. It echoed off the trees surrounding but it never made it out of the forest. I was dragged against my will further into the forest by my abusive ex boyfriend Sam. I felt my cell phone fall out of my pocket. Great. Just what I needed to happen.

_**Bella Pov: **_

We all arrived back from the mall. Hannah had decided to go for a run. She didn't want anyone to go with her. That was nearly two hours ago. Her daughter's eyes flashed around looking around for her mother. Luke was pacing around the lounge. We had tried to call her a couple of hundred times.

We didn't call Donna and Alex yet. She hadn't been gone long enough yet. Carlisle arrived home from the hospital a few hours later and she still hadn't come back. Edward had me seated on his lap as he was massaging my back.

"Ok it's been five hours. Where is she?" Luke said mostly to himself. Carlisle looked confused. "Who isn't back?" He asked as his eyes flashed around the room quickly taking in everyone who was here.

"Hannah. She went out for a run over five hours ago and hasn't come back." Edward explained to Carlisle. Lauren pulled out her phone and dialed a number slowly, yet hesitantly. She was probably calling Donna.

"_Hello? Lauren?"_ Donna answered calmly. Lauren looked panicked. _"Hello? Lauren? Seriously answer me." _Donna said.

I grabbed Lauren's phone off her and put it on speaker. "We have a slight problem over here." I said to her. I heard some rustling in the background and Alex talking.

"_What is it? What's wrong?"_ Donna asked. I looked around the room for anyone who was going to tell her. No one looked as if they wanted to break the news themselves. "Well we think Hannah's missing. I mean she hasn't come back from her walk in the forest." I babbled into the phone.

"_We'll be there soon."_ Alex spoke and he hung up. Baby Bella was still looking for her Mom. Her bottom lip began to tremble when she couldn't find her. Uh oh. Luke scooped her up and began to bounce her in his arms.

Lauren had Keshira in her arms. Seth and Carlee were playing with Stefan on the ground. This was a nightmare.

Edward, Emmett, Luke, Dylan, Jasper and Carlisle began to plan a rescue mission. "Wait does Hannah have any enemies of the sort?" Jasper asked curiously. Lauren and Luke nodded. "Yeah she does. Donna would know more. I have a few guesses." Luke said.

We dialed Donna again. We only got voicemail. They must have been on a plane by now. "My first guess might be her ex boyfriend Sam. When we first began dating she seemed hesitant at first like she had trust issues. I was then told later on that she was abused by her ex boyfriend. They began dating at fifteen. At sixteen he began to get rough and demand more. He beat her a few times. She left him soon after." Luke started to explain.

"She wouldn't even be able to be around her twin brother. She was terrified of men. She trusted her Mom and sister. Also Donna was the one she would talk mostly too even though it wasn't much but it was still something." Luke explained.

Donna and Alex arrived a few hours later. Donna basically told us the same thing but with a few more details on their relationship. Hannah had always seemed hesitant at first to go out with him but she was young. We all make mistakes. The search began they searched everywhere.

They followed her scent but it stopped suddenly. Jasper found her cell phone and ipod. Her ipod was still playing but barely had any battery left. It had the same song on repeat. 'Jar Of Hearts' Christina Perri. The song is very depressing.

"Luke does the song Jar of hearts mean anything to you?" I asked curiously. He nodded his head. "Yeah, Hannah listened to it to get her anger out after Sam. She would have it on repeat as she trained. She boxed too. It would always be on all the time I guess the song was her escape." He explained smiling but it didn't reach his eyes.

They didn't find her yet. I hoped we found her soon. For her husband, friends and daughter's sake.

_**A Week Later**_

_**Rosalie Pov: **_

The others were out searching the forest. Well another part of the forest. I ran through the forest trying to see if I could pick up on anything. Scanning the forest around me I caught on a young woman yelling profanities at a man. The woman sounded like Hannah.

"Sam, let me go asshole." She spoke so weakly. Then it all went quiet. I swore under my breath and ran to the small cottage. I snuck up behind that thing that had taken her hostage. I knocked him unconscious.

I saw Hannah tied up tightly unconscious with gashes on her face, arms and legs. She had a pretty serious gash on her head. There was dried blood in her hair. She looked really bad.

I was hesitant on what to do with him. I untied Hannah and bought her into my arms careful not to jostle her. I walked passed his unconscious body and set him on fire. I ran out of the cottage and continued through the forest.

I ran into Carlisle and Edward. We rushed her to the hospital because we didn't know the full extent of her injuries.

I hoped she would be alright. I pulled out my phone to call everyone.

_**A/n: Here is your preview. The next chapter will be up Tuesday. **_

Preview:

Chapter 8: I'm Married….

Rosalie threatened Lillian when she straddled Emmett's lap. Emmett tried to push her off gently but Rosalie threw her threw a window. "Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Esme yelled. Edward came and hid behind me when Jasmine tried to come onto him.


	8. I'm Married

_**A/n: Hey. There are 2 chapters left. I am in the process of typing up mine and Donna's sequel story to 'Beauties and The Geeks.' It is interesting to say. There is a proposal, a sobbing Alice, a mean Carlisle and new powers. I will give you a preview to the first chapter on Thursday for all your support you have given us throughout the series. Year 12 this year and we are getting assignments. But I promise that I will not be late on an update. Thanks. Hannah xoxoxo**_

_**Chapter 8: I'm Married….**_

_**Bella Pov: **_

We had just heard from Rosalie that Hannah had been found. Luke and Donna were right all along it was her ex boyfriend Sam. Rose seemed hesitant to tell us that she had set him on fire. She didn't know the extent of her injuries but she would let us know when they found out.

Donna, Lauren and Luke left immediately with Hannah's daughter to go see Hannah. I was here with Carlee, Carter, Annabelle, Seth, Jasper, Emmett, Stefan, Keshira and Alice.

Since all the excitement died down everything seemed so boring. I finished up the homework I needed to do. I began writing out a story that was in my head. I guess I was basing it off my life so far.

Everyone came back home. Luke didn't want to leave his wife but she needed rest. She had a couple of broken ribs, cuts and bruises covering her body, a concussion, a sprained wrist and ankle.

There was a knock on the front door. There were three red-eyed vampire women standing in the doorway. The blonde one went straight for an uncomfortable looking Alex. She began to rub herself all over him. Donna was pissed she stalked over and ripped the bimbo's hands off her husband.

The short brunette began to hit on Luke. "I'm married." He said calmly trying to get away from her. This only fueled her fire more. I'm guessing she wanted to get it on with a married man.

He tried to hide behind me. It was funny to watch. I saw a pissed off Donna and Lauren as they saw their husband's being hit on. I also saw a scared and uncomfortable Luke.

The small brunette began to whisper into his ear. He shuddered and tried to get out of her grasp. This was very entertaining.

"Please get off me. I am faithful to my wife. Seriously you scare me." Luke said. He looked over pleadingly at me. I shook my head. He glared.

"Jasmine, Katelyn, Lillian! Leave the poor boys alone!" Esme said to the three females hitting on our friend's husbands. They rolled their eyes and began to come onto Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

Rosalie threatened Lillian when she straddled Emmett's lap. Emmett tried to push her off gently but Rosalie threw her threw a window. "Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Esme yelled. Edward came and hid behind me when Jasmine tried to come onto him.

Edward pressed his lips onto mine. I reacted immediately. I was then ripped away from my husband. I growled ferociously at Jasmine. "Back off!" I hissed. I was then shoved into a wall then Edward was being attacked by Jasmine. She was such a succubus. Edward shoved her off him.

He wasn't gentle either. He wrapped me in his embrace. I placed my lips onto his. Edward ran us up to our bedroom. I was placed onto our bed. Edward crawled on top of me. He kissed me furiously. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and began to unbutton his shirt.

Edward tore mine directly off my body. This was raw, animalistic, wild lust. He attacked me with extreme lustful kisses. I undid Edward's belt and got his jeans off in a matter of seconds.

I flipped us over so I was on top of him. He growled and flipped us over and began pressing kisses to my neck as he undid the button on my jeans.

Edward then tore my jeans off me along with my panties and began thrusting in and out of me quickly. It was like he was marking me as his territory. It was very sexy. I didn't know how loud we were but I'm guessing those three succubae got that Edward was taken.

Edward and I reached our climax. We quickly dressed and walked downstairs smirking at Katelyn, Lillian and Jasmine's expressions. "Could you be any louder?" Emmett joked playfully. He hardly questioned our sex life anymore since we gave him and Rose a run for their money after I was changed.

"Daddy! Where's Mommy?" Bella asked Luke. Luke looked grateful for the distraction from Lillian. He scooped her up into his arms and took her into the kitchen to feed her. I finally had it with those three whores so I kicked them out of the house.

"Lauren! Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked, we were all seated in the lounge. Lauren thought for a second. "Dare." She spoke.

"I dare you to go jump into the lake." Emmett spoke. Was he kidding that was supposed to be freezing. She nodded. We walked down to the lake. She stripped off her clothes all she left was her bra and panties. She jumped in and didn't come up for a few seconds.

She came up. "Happy?" She asked and swam to the shore. We passed her a towel. "Seth. Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare." He spoke. We walked back to the house.

"I dare you to go up to Nicole and ask her where she got her boobs done and say you want to get yours done the same." Lauren spoke. Nicole is the biggest whore in our school. Seth groaned and nodded.

We went to school. We were skipping today. Nicole was sitting on a picnic bench. Seth walked over to her.

"Hey Nicole. I have a question. Where did you get your boobs done? I really want to get mine done. Would you have any recommendations?" Seth asked with a straight face. Nicole then slapped Seth in the face.

"Oh hell no." Carlee spoke. She began to stalk over. Edward caught her around the waist.

"I was being serious. You don't have to be a bitch about it." Seth huffed and walked off towards us. "So how did I do?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Edward. Truth or Dare?" Seth asked.

We saw Nicole crying to her friends about her being mocked by Seth about him getting breast implants. I laughed at her expression. Classic.

Edward began his dare of hitting on the principal….. You don't want to know how that turned out.

_**A/n: Hey here is your preview for this time. Two more chapters left...**_

_**Chapter 9: I Guess This Is Goodbye**_

_**Why was it always Alex and Emmett doing this? I swear they are brothers or something.**_


	9. I Guess This Is Goodbye

_**A/n: By the way the music in this chapter is actually music I have on my computer and Mp5. Enjoy. Favorite artists. **_

_**Chapter 9: I Guess This Is Goodbye**_

_**One Year Later**_

_**Bella Pov: **_

It has been over two years since Edward and I first met Donna and Hannah. Once we heard that they were all leaving in a few days everything got depressing. Hannah recovered. When we told her what happened with Jasmine, Katelyn and Lillian she wanted to kill them.

We were helping them pack. We started off with Dylan and Lauren's house. We were all split up into groups and began to pack up the house. Edward, Alice, Hannah and I were packing up Lauren and Dylan's bedroom.

We had specific instructions on what to do with piece of furniture. Hannah packed away books. Alice packed away clothes. Edward and I had to strip the bed down and fold the comforter and pack it all away.

Hannah had her ipod on full blast throughout the house. She had a large variety of country, pop, rock, acoustic, classical, blues, and R&B The main artists that came up were Shania Twain, Keith Urban, Faith Hill, Taylor Swift, Lady Antebellum, Rascal Flatts, Gloriana and Britt Nicole.

She had Clair De Lune, a few Yurima songs, and a large variety of random catchy song. 'Man I Feel Like A Woman' was playing everyone was singing along loudly as it echoed through the house.

_Let's go girls! Come on._

_I'm going out tonight I'm feelin' alright_

_Gonna let it all hang out_

_Wanna make some noise really raise my voice_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout_

_No inhibitions make no conditions_

_Get a little outta line_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct_

_I only wanna have a good time_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action feel the attraction_

_Color my hair do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

We were all dancing around the rooms singing. I could have sworn that I saw Esme take pictures. I was then grabbed into a group hug with Alice, Donna, Hannah, Lauren and Rose. We pulled funny faces and just laughed. It was so much fun.

_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take_

_The chance to get out on the town_

_We don't need romance we only wanna dance_

_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action feel the attraction_

_Color my hair do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

I was watching everyone as we all helped out in the lounge. Emmett and Alex came around the corner and began to spray us with shaving cream and throw eggs at us. I squealed and leapt into Edward arms. He made me into his shield. I slapped him in the shoulder.

Why was it always Alex and Emmett doing this? I swear they are brothers or something.

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action feel the attraction_

_Color my hair do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy_

_Can you feel it_

_Come, come, come on baby_

_I feel like a woman_

They ran out of eggs and shaving cream. We were all covered head to toe in the stuff. I looked all around us. It was a pigsty. "Emmett, Alex. CLEAN IT UP!" Esme yelled wiping the shaving cream and eggs from her face.

It took us a few more hours to finished Lauren and Dylan's house. We moved onto Hannah and Luke's. That didn't take us that long. We were saving Donna and Alex's house for the last day so they could all stay there.

_**Two Days Later**_

We had finished packing up Donna and Alex's house. It was nearly time to say goodbye. We had packed all their stuff into trailers hooked to the back of their cars. Hannah and Luke were saying goodbye Esme and Carlisle. Emmett was holding their daughter. Bella could walk well now.

She could talk as well her first word was Emmy Bear. That was so funny. Emmett wasn't very happy that Bella was calling him Emmy. She was very attached to him. Donna and Alex were talking to Carlee and Seth. Lauren and Dylan were with Cater, Annabelle, Rose, Alice and Jasper.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. Edward then let me go. I was then wrapped in a tight hug by Hannah. "We'll miss you guys." Hannah murmured into my ear as she clung onto me. Hannah then switched places with Donna. Donna then hugged me tightly for a long time.

We didn't know when the next time we would see them but hopefully it would be soon. I was pulled into a massive group hug. Donna, Hannah, Lauren, Alice and Rose were in the hug.

Esme then handed each of us a photo frame. In the photo was us dancing around Lauren's house covered in eggs and whipped cream laughing. I smiled. "Aw thank you Esme." Hannah and Donna said pulling Esme into a hug. Lauren then joined them.

"We better get going. We have a long drive ahead of us." Luke said pulling Hannah into his arms. They all nodded. They hopped into their cars. "BYE GUYS!" They all called out as they sped away.

"We'll see them again." Edward whispered into my ear. I turned around and placed my lips onto his. "I sure hope so." We began the run back to our home.

They were our family. They were all we'd ever need.

_**A/n: Last chapter up Saturday. Then I will begin to put up the sequel to Beauties and The Geeks. **_

_**Preview:**_

_**Chapter 10: Epilogue, Do I Know You?**_

"_**WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?" **_


	10. Epilogue, Do I Know You?

_**A/n: Hey! Sorry this chapter would've been up sooner if my family's internet was working. It finally started working once I got home. Well this is the last chapter and story of the I Knew Then series. Please tell us what you think so we can improve on our future stories. Thank you heaps for the support. Love Hannah and Donna. P.s Once Were Geeks will be put up after this so tell us what you think. **_

_**Chapter 10: Epilogue, Do I Know You? **_

_**Twenty Years Later**_

_**Bella Cullen Pov: **_

"I swear you are hiding something from me Alice." I muttered to myself. I was walking down the streets of New York. Alice had told me to pick something up for her but she was really cryptic about it. I sighed and continued walking towards the store at the end of the street.

She even dropped me off so I wouldn't have a car. I kept walking when someone ran into me. "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" They shouted. I looked up into the young girls eyes. They were a blue with green specks.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked tilting her head to the side curiously. I thought for a second. "What's your name?" She asked cheerfully.

"Bella." I said to her. A group of people came running up to us. Two of them looked really familiar.

"No way that's my name." She said. Her eyes lit up.

"Bella. Why did you run off…? Bella?" They young woman stopped. Now I recognized her. It was Hannah and Luke. Wow I hadn't seen them in twenty years. "Yeah, hey Hannah. How are you. Damn Alice." I said.

"Hannah why did you guys run off?" I heard Donna ask. I smiled and waved. I was then wrapped in a tight hug. "We missed you!" Donna and Hannah squealed.

"Oh right duh. Introductions. Ok Bella this is our oldest Bella as you know." Hannah said pointing to Bella who had run into me. "This is our second oldest Dawn. She is twenty-one. I had her couple of months after we left Oregon. These are our eighteen-year-old twins Aiden and Cadee. Lastly our sixteen-year-old daughter Olesya." Hannah said.

(It's pronounced O-lee-see-a) Donna came forward with her husband Alex. "This is our eighteen-year-old twins Damien and Sophia. Also our fifteen-year-old son Cameron." Donna introduced, "and my 18 month old daughter. Amy."

We drove back to our home to see everyone. "Bella did you bring back what I wanted?" Alice asked. "Alice you know you could have told me." I whined. Everyone came running in. "Donna, Hannah and Lauren were then wrapped in large hugs from Alice, Esme and Rose.

There were introductions of their families. "So Hannah, Luke I see you've been busy." Emmett said. Hannah rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

"So what it's five kids. When you have unlimited time on your hands what are you supposed to do? Oh sorry Rose." Hannah said. Cadee and Carlee were talking amongst each other along with Sophia and Talia.

Carter, Aiden, Damien, Stefan, Cameron and Riley were happily talking about sport. Bella had her phone out and was texting somebody. "Isabella we are at our friend's house. Stop texting it is rude!" Hannah said holding her hand out for her phone.

Emmett snickered. Bella handed it over. "So Jellybean who were you texting?" Emmett asked teasingly. "My boyfriend." She said. Luke growled.

"Aw come on Luke she is twenty two." I said. He turned his glare onto me. I put my hands up in surrender. "What's his name?" Alice asked.

"Michael." She said smirking at her Dad. "He's twenty-two. I met him in my English class at college last year." She explained.

"And Daddy's not happy about it." Alex teased, as he and Emmett disappeared,

"Mommy!" Amy yelled, as Alex ran away with her.

"If you hurt her I will have your head!" Donna yelled after them, before continuing her conversation with Rose.

Suddenly loud music burst forth from the garage.

"ALEX GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!" Donna screamed over the music. The Door opened partially, and Amy was passed through the same hole.

"May I hold her?" Rose asked, Amy held her arms out, and Rose hugged her tightly into her chest.

"Amy, this is your god mother, Rosalie Lillian Hale." Rose gasped in disbelief,

"She's my god-daughter?"

"Yea, we tried to find you at her birth. But you Cullens are hard to track down." Donna said. Well we have to hide our identities. 'Like A Virgin' Glee's version was playing loudly through the house. Everyone sang along. Dancing, before cracking up.

Why in the world was that song playing? What were they doing in there? I got up off the couch. I walked into the garage I stopped in my tracks when I saw my car. It had Bella Freaking Cullen spray painted hot pink onto the side. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?" I screamed and everyone came running.

Everyone stopped in their tracks as they saw their cars. Every one of their cars but Rose and Donna's had the person's first name freaking and then their last name. There were shouts of rage as the family glared at Emmett and Alex. "Can I have my daughter back yet?" Alex asked sheepishly.

"First you clean the writing off their cars. You take all the love hearts off our cars and then after you suffer a month without sex you just might get her back." Donna threatened.

"Same goes for you Emmett!" Rose snarled. Hannah stood gaping at her car. She was stunned into silence. She then stormed over and slapped them both hard in the face.

"The paint won't come off it's the same thing we used at school, 10years ago." Alex said. What did they do at school? Oh well. We went off to buy new cars. We all went to the car dealership. We got the newer versions of our previous cars.

Lauren stopped in her tracks. She was frozen in place she looked terrified. Donna looked up and froze. Alex saw where Donna was looking. "What are you guys looking at?" Hannah and I asked.

The person who they were staring at was coming over. She was screaming profanities. The words we made out were "Pool… school… wrecked…you… owe… School… millions… fire… files… destroyed!" The lady was screaming. They looked over at us and winced.

"Drive!" Alex and Emmett yelled. We all reacted immediately and jumped into our newly bought cars. They had to explain now. We arrived back at our house. We all sat around in the lounge.

Lauren began to explain the story. "Well ten years ago we were at school we got bored so Alex kind of set a building on fire. At the time we didn't know it contained important files. Us girls gave the school a makeover. We painted the walls blue, pink and purple. We replaced the chairs with couches, desks with bedside tables. We added all the old stuff to the fire. The boys repainted the pool bright yellow. They wrote Jasper Freaking Cullen in hot pink on the bottom of the pool." Lauren explained.

"That was you! I always wondered why everyone hated me." Jasper huffed.

"If it wasn't for your prank we would have gotten together ten years ago." Alice said.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled towards Alice who had shrunken back into her chair.

"You honestly didn't think that I wanted to move somewhere where it was sunny one every 3 days did you?" She replied,

"Unfortunately you move to where we had just left. So we couldn't catch up with you that time." Alice continued. She only tells us this now. We all glared at her.

"That's it for now we are not separating. You cause too much trouble when we are apart!" Carlisle announced. We all agreed immediately. Who knew they could cause that much trouble. Oh well. We love them anyway.

_**A/n: Here is your preview of Once Were Geeks. I still have to finish typing it but it all will be up very soon. But the first chapter will be up today. Thanks. **_

_**Preview: **_

_**Chapter 1: No Need To Be Nervous….**_

_**I looked at the time. "I have to go pick up Bella." I said grabbing my keys and running to my car. I started up the car and sped off. Minutes later I parked in front Bella's house. I gently knocked on the door and it swung open Alice had answered the door. "Bella, hurry up he's here." Alice called and just as she said that Bella started descending the stairs.**_


End file.
